Forgotten
by Moon-Daisuki
Summary: Minako awakes one day to find herself old and alone with no senshi, no family, no Artemis. What happens when you wake up in an unfamiliar place without a friendly face to love you, not even knowing who you are anymore?


Hi guys, here is a little something I needed to write. It came because of an experience I had this morning. I was sitting at the bank when an old lady walked by. As I drove off from the bank, she was laying in the street with her walker on top of her, and her little dog on a leash trying to get attention. I rolled down my window and offered help but the lady did not seem to even realize that I was there. I parked, got out and by that time other people stopped to help. They lifted her up and got her sitting again before we called 911. She did not know her own name, address or even what city she was in. They bundled her up and took her to the ER. The dog was taken to the Humane Society in hopes of tracing her tags. I cried for her because it seemed so sad. This story was inspired by that incident.

Author's Notes – Please Read and Review

* * *

Forgotten

I lay upon the strange bed glancing around the unfamiliar room. "Artemis, Artemis where are you?" Where has that cat gone? I wonder if he went to visit Luna. The door opened and in bustles a nice looking young girl.

"Mrs. Yamamoto it is time for lunch, are you hungry today?" The girl looked expectantly at me as if I would answer her. I just gazed at her before asking again, "Have you seen Artemis? Where did he go?" A raspy cough shakes me hard. I glance up to see the lady looking at me funny.

"I am sorry Mrs. Yamamoto I don't know any Artemis, was he your husband?"

"Who's husband? Who's Mrs. Yamamoto? Where I am? Could you please call Usagi-chan to come and get me?" The girl sits down and places the tray on the bedside table.

"Mrs. Yamamoto, calm down, your name is Yamamoto Minako, you are in Glen haven Retirement home, remember me, my name is Yuka and I come each day and feed you."

Yuka, Glen Haven Retirement Home, where am I? I feel a tear slip down my cheek as the wispy fog returns to my mind. "Who are you again, and where is Artemis?" The strange lady slowly feeds me bite after bite until I feel full. Just before she leaves the room again I beg. "Please call Rei-chan for me and tell her I said hi?" I whisper it softly before slipping into a nap. The last thing I recall is the strange lady promising to make the call for me.

--------

Yuka left the room as the old lady dozed off. She sure is strange, poor lady, I wonder who Artemis is? Approaching the nurse's station, Yuka spotted the head nurse, Kokoro-senpai.

"I fed the lady in room four-nineteen. The poor lady is worse I think?" What is her diagnosis, because she seemed really confused?"

"Ah" The head nurse smiled sadly gathering her thoughts. "That is a tragic case, Mrs. Yamamoto's husband passed away about six months back. Being unable to care for her self they brought her here. The docs diagnosed her with dementia and Alzheimer's disease. The poor lady is always rambling about wild stuff. We just go along with what she says and leave be. We might need to strengthen her meds though. Did she get pretty upset?" The nurse looked at Yuka waiting for an answer.

"Not really, just you know, looking for someone and wanting me to call people. I told her I would." She sighed, it never gets any easier. Sadness swept over her and she pulled herself back under control. No use getting upset, she'll just die anyway. I can't let myself care. Yuka went and grabbed another tray and prepared herself for the person in room four-twenty

--------

I woke to an incessant beeping. My communicator is beeping! The Senshi must need me. Rolling out of bed I fall and hit the floor. No time for pain, the girls need me. Standing slowly I head towards the door. Reaching it I am breathing heavily but no big deal once I transform I will be fine.

The door handle opens easily and I glance out into the hall. No one is around. That is good I need to go but which way. Looking to the right I decide that direction will do. I wander down the hallway until I see the desk. No one sits there to stop me so I wander to the sliding door. It slides open and I walk out into the night. Heading for the park I hope I am not too late. A youma must have attacked; I hope the girls are not mad that I am late. I speed up as best I can and slowly jog towards the park.

Upon arriving it is quiet and dark and I hear no signs of battle. Reaching into my pocket, I grab my henshin pen.

"Venus Power Make Up!" I wait for the transformation but sadly nothing happens. I try a few more times until I am near hoarse and coughing. Tears are slipping down my face as I see a bench a few yards away. Walking over slowly I slump down.

I am sorry guys I must have failed you somehow. As I sit and think slowly I find the wispy fog returning. "Where am I? Why am I here?" I sit quietly waiting.

"Artemis where are you?" That cat is gone again he must have gone to visit Luna. I will wait here for him to return. Starting to feel sleepy I decide a nap will do me some good. Surely Artemis will wake me when he returns.

-------

"Minako…Minako it is time to go." Artemis is sitting next to me on the bench. "Come on Minako, we can't be late the girls are waiting for you at the shrine." I jump up young and carefree and follow the cat towards the blinding sunlight.

--------

Yuka arrived with the tray and walked into room four-nineteen. The bed was empty and unmade. Dropping the tray in surprise she ran for the nurse's station.

"Kokoro-Senpai, Mrs. Yamamoto is missing." Yuka stopped when she noticed the look on the head nurse's face.

"Yuka didn't anyone tell you? Mrs. Yamamoto left last night. They found her dead in the park on a park bench early this morning. She just slipped away." The head nurse looked sad for a second and then her tone changed. "Go get a tray for four-twenty. We have a new patient coming this afternoon for room four-nineteen so be prepared."

FIN


End file.
